The Convict, The Liar, The Priestess, and The Student
by Atlas1756
Summary: The world has many interesting people with interesting powers. While many become great heroes, entering legends to be total for the ages, others aren't destined for that type of pure greatness. Others, the misfits, the outcasts, the criminals. These people can become great.


_Well, Dungeons and Dragons is one of my favourite games of all time, so it's about time I write about it. And hey, why not use some new characters i've made to help me understand them. If anyone enjoys this, its a bonus. I have no plan for uploads or anything. I'm an awful writer, so lets do it!_

 _Also, this is set in mine and my friends world._

Chapter I:

The Convict

Rain poured over the hooded wagon, the droplets bouncing harmlessly off the cloth. The figure at the front, driving the wagon, looks back into the shielded area.

"So mister," the human started, his eyes watching the hooded figure. "Who'd you piss off that you we're willing to pay that much coin to get out of town on this night?" He asked, his eyes moving back to the road.

The hooded figure glanced up towards the driver, his opaque eyes watching the mans back with a guarded look. "I was told by S.C that my driver wouldn't ask too many questions. " He says, a soft hiss following his words.

The driver gulped quietly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." He turned back to the road, focusing on the road ahead.

The figure, which now having pulled his hood back to reveal a horned head of a tiefling, smiled. "Don't worry… I won't do to you what I did to the others." he says, chuckling.

"And what was that-" The driver was cut off, an arrow having embedded itself in his chest. It caused the man to slump over, landing in the muddy road below.

"Tsk…" The tiefling said, looking into the tree line, looking for the attacker. Who didn't stay hidden. Four men and a woman emerged from the tree line, the woman notching another arrow.

"Fugitive! Get out hear! The lord has a bounty on you and we're collectin'! So come quietly!" The leader shouted, drawing a greatsword. No movement came from the wagon. "Come on! Make it easy for all of us!" He exclaimed, his life quickly ending as a bolt of fire slamming into his head and quickly removing his facial features. The rest jumped, all eyes on the body. As the looked back up, their quarry stood in front of them, almost touching distance. He raised his hand before they could react, the swirling lights causing all of the them temporary blindness. A scream, one of the remaining four, was accompanied by more burning flesh.

The woman released an arrow, going wide from her lack of sight. She was gone next, the crackling of energy sounding before slamming into her. She was electrocuted by the lightning from the spell, the rain only helping. The three left swiped their eyes, their vision returning. Another was felled as a hand gripped his arm, painful shocks wrecking his body. He slumped to the ground dead. The final two took a fearful step back.

"You damned Devil Spawn!" One shouts, dashing forward to slash at him. The blow connects but seemingly slides off the red skin, with a glint of silver. This fumble cost the man dearly, his life ending with a bright effect of lightening.

The final man, shivering in his boots, turned, and without looking back, ran. Yet, this did nothing to save the man. He caught a bolt of fire to the back, smoke rising as the mans sight wavered. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The tiefling sighed in relief, his gaze now skyward. He breathed deeply and smiled. "I love the smell of ashes…" He says to himself as he started to loot the bounty hunters. As he walked towards the final man, he knelt down, his hands shifting through his pockets. He pulled out a sheet of rolled up paper, letting it unfurl.

"" _Wanted Dead"_ ", the poster read, "" _Wanted on the charges of Arson, Murder and association with the Crime Lord, S.C._ "" The tiefling chuckles as he read. "If they had any idea…" He says, his eyes finishing the piece. "" _For a bounty of 200 Gold Peices, the head of the criminal, Ashes."_ "

The man laughed, the portrait bearing his face. He grinned. "They did a good job in my eyes." He says, running his hands over a scar running from his left eye to his upper lip. A simple flick of his fingers set the paper up in flames.

Ashes the Tiefling Sorcerer turned back to the road, leaving the wagon on the road and continued his long journey.


End file.
